1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to functionalized polyalphaolefins. This invention particularly relates to functionalized polyalphaolefins prepared using higher alpha olefins.
2. Background of the Art
The limited solubility of polyalphaolefins in solvents other than hydrocarbons has restricted their use in many applications, especially in coatings. For example, chlorinated polyolefins, particularly chlorinated, maleated crystalline polypropylene polymers, have very limited solubility in anything other than aromatic or chlorinated solvents. The U.S. Federal Clean Air Act of 1990 limits the amounts of solvents on the Hazardous Air Pollutants (HAPs) list that can be used in some areas, and most practical aromatic and chlorinated solvents for use in coatings applications are on the HAPs list.
One approach to overcome this problem has been to prepare functionalized polyolefins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,633 to Senaratne, et al., discloses that branched chain carboxylic esters can be prepared by reacting an unsaturated polyalphaolefin such as 1-decene dimer with carbon monoxide and an aliphatic alcohol solvents in the presence of an acid and a noble metal catalyst complex. The branched chain carboxylic ester can be used as a base fluid either by itself or in blends with mineral oils or other synthetic oils for use in applications including 2-stroke oils, crankcase oils, transmission fluids, compressor oils, turbine oils, hydraulic fluids, brake fluids, metalworking fluids, gear oils, greases, shock absorber fluids, heat transfer fluids, transformer oils, oil or water based drilling fluids, and the like as well as other typical applications for long chain esters such as additives for plastics, paints, coatings, elastomers, cosmetics and personal hygiene products such as soaps, lotions, color cosmetics, hair care products, creams, and antiperspirants. Processes using carbon monoxide can be dangerous and expensive. Noble metal catalysts processes can also be expensive and difficult to maintain.
Another approach to this problem has been put forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,739 to Kanga. Therein, it is disclosed that a cosmetic oil and water emulsion can be prepared having as essential components a polyalphaolefin and a coupling-solubilizing agent of the formula: HO—(CH2CHRO)m(CH2)n(OCHRCH2)m′—OH wherein m and m′ are integers greater than 1, n is an integer greater than 3; and R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C12 alkyl and mixtures thereof. The polyalphaolefins are disclosed as having a molecular weight ranging from about 445 to about 645 daltons, and a viscosity ranging from about 4 to about 8 centistokes at 100° C. The ratio of polyalphaolefin to coupling-solubilizing agent is disclosed to range from about 100:1 to about 1:20, preferably from about 20:1 to about 1:10, optimally from about 8:1 to about 1:2. The use of second material to solubilize the polyalphaolefin can be undesirable from both a cost and handling perspective.
It would be desirable in the art of employing polyalphaolefins in the production of toners, coatings, personal care items and the like to use polyalphaolefins having inherent better compatibility relative to conventional polyalphaolefins. It would be particularly desirable in the art if such polyalphaolefins could be prepared inexpensively and without resort to processes using expensive and difficult to maintain catalyst systems.